1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a transistor, transistor arrangement and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may include one or more transistors each having one of a plurality of sizes, and which may be driven by one of a plurality of voltages. Higher-voltage transistors may generally be driven by higher voltages and may include thicker gate insulation layers. Source/drain regions of the higher-voltage transistors may employ a lightly doped drain (LDD) structure having a lower-concentration impurity-doped region and a higher-concentration impurity-doped region in order to reduce punchthrough and increase breakdown voltage characteristics.
However, in order to implement higher-voltage transistors within products such as semiconductor devices, the higher-voltage transistor may be configured to have a given size so as to conform to a desired physical layout. Typical transistor design characteristics may include a gate length and a gate width, respectively, of a transistor gate. A higher-voltage transistor may have typically have a constant gate length, and the higher-voltage transistor may generally be adjusted via changes to the gate width only.
Conventional higher-voltage transistors may be configured to maintain a relatively constant resistance per a unit length of a gate width. Thus, while different conventional higher-voltage transistors may include different gate widths, the different higher-voltage transistors may be desired to have identical and/or substantially similar characteristics. However, conventional higher-voltage transistors may have different respective resistances per a unit length of a gate width if sizes (e.g., gate widths) of the respective transistors are changed (e.g., to accommodate a desired physical layout).